Archangels Manifestation: Angels Extract
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: A man known as the 'Fallen Angel', read as Daemon Stark who was once a general of the empire travel around the country side. Along his side a talking sword and his power over fire how can he avoid the empire and revolutionary army? The story of a man who has given up on the world and no longer wishes to have anything to do with it. Watch as heaven refuses him to turn away from fate
1. The Far North

So for what my character is wearing look at the cover photo.

Chapter 1: The far North

_"I am the man who has denied fate. The person who can save this world yet chooses not too."_ A man wearing a red cloak held out his gloved hand. Snow fell endlessly into his palm reminding him of the world moving on.

He stood about 6'1 and had a red hood along with his cloak. He wore steel plated shoulder pads and boots. On his back was a fairly large sword with a red hilt, that also had a red jewel within the middle. It's blade was that of a european claymore with spikes on the edges.

He had been on top of this mountain for the past five years living in regret. He regretted his actions and his convictions.

He stood there in a twisted reality of a cruel world. A world filled with hatred and pain, a world that he no longer cared for. He could change the world if he were to return, he could change everything.

But, just like the world turned its back on him. He would turn his back on the world even if that means watching it go down in flames.

As he slid off his hood one could see unkempt black hair. His eyes were also the deepest color of red that held a gaze of one who had seen all the evils in this world. As he exhaled a small fire blew out of his mouth. This man was Daemon Stark and he was the user of the Teigu known as Archangels Manifestation: Angels Extract.

**"Oi! Partner are we gonna be here forever?"** He looked unseathed the sword on his back and stared at it.

"Sorry Enryuu, you must be bored of this place." A deep graceful tone said. The sword shook in response.

**"Hell yeah I am! I remember when we would fight glorious battles, too bad it was for the wrong cause."** The sword said as Daemon closed his eyes.

"Yes, and in the end I realized that nothing comes from saving people. It is a false life that can neither save yourself or others." He heard the sword take a deep sigh.

**"Can we walk around at least? You know just wander around?"** The sword said as Daemon chuckled silently.

"A swords poor company for a long road." He said as the sword comically shook.

**"Hey! Thats thousand year old SENTIENT sword to you!"** Enryuu yelled.

"I never could stay in one place. Let's go." Daemon placed Enryuu on his back and walked through the endless snow. As the view got wider one could see hundreds of Yeti carcasses littered over the ground. Some burnt and some cut in half.

"Hey, Enryuu?" Daemon asked as the sword hummed. "Is the snows only purpose to fall?"

**"The snow has no purpose. Purpose is not what will happen, but why it happens."** The sword replied as Daemon gave a small smile.

"I see."

(Night Raid)

"So what do you think is the strongest Teigu, Boss?" Tatsumi said as Najenda closed her eyes in thought.

"It depends on usage and compatibility." She then placed her robotic hand over her eye patch. "But, If I had to choose one it would have to be the Teigu that controls fire. The second is the one we have to worry about."

"And that is?"

"The one that controls ice **Demon God Manifestation: Demons Extract**. General Esdeath, a sadists who enjoys conflict more than anything. She, is the one who did this to me."

"Then who is the fire user?" Tatsumi wondered as Akame answered.

"The man known as 'Fallen Angel Daemon'. He uses the Teigu that manipulates fire **Archangels Manifestation: Angels Extract**. He also uses the sentient blade known as** Enryuu** they are the unknown Teigu. Number 49 and 50."

"Where have I heard that moniker before." Tatsumi wondered and looked over at boss who took out a paper. It was a man with unkempt black hair and red eyes that were deeper than Akames. He seemed to be in his mid 20's.

"He was the strongest in the capital. Stronger than Budo and Esdeath, and he deserted the Empire after realizing how corrupt it was. That is why he is called 'Fallen Angel'." Najenda said.

"Then is he on our side?" Tatsumi asked as Najenda shook her head.

"The Empire stopped looking for him, because no matter how many they sent no one came back. That man's fury is considered heavens fury. The Revolutionary Army has not found him either."

"What?! Someone like him could change so many things! Why doesn't he try to help make this country better?" He yelled as Bulat placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's because he turned his back on this country, no this world." Najenda then coughed to ease the tension.

"Regardless Esdeath is out of the capital right now. Lets get back to other matters."

(A couple of days later)

"I can't sit around like this while the country is suffering." Former Prime Minister Chouri said to his daughter who sat next to him in a carriage.

"The empire is crumbling and corruption is running amuck. I need to do something." He looked over to his daughter as she smiled back at him. "If it's like this I will have to fight the current Prime Minister to the end."

"Don't worry father! I'll protect you!" Spear, his daughter said with a determined face. Chouri smiled happy to see his daughter had grown so well.

"You've grown to be such a fine woman. However you still have not found a man yet." He said as she blushed and stammered. "Although I guess it's due to that gallantry you have yet to become a bride."

She ran her hands through her long blonde hair unable to reply for the moment. She couldn't help it, because she had to grow up and learn to fight. She had no time for men because she had to protect her father.

"Can we not talk about that!" She finally let out as she then gave her father a sad look. "I'm not really all that gallant father. I'm only pretty good with my spear."

The former Prime Minister regretted his words after hearing this from his daughter. He really wished that she had not grown up in such a time. After all with all of the corruption and evil going on in the empire what parent wouldn't!

He was already walking on thin ice. He knew that he would be risking his life as well as his daughters by going to the capital to fight the prime minister using politics. Once again he let out a sigh and looked over at his daughter.

"Sorry I asked Spear." Chouri said as his daughter nodded solemnly. Then the carriage came to a sudden halt as three figures came into view.

"What is this?" Spear, thought as she saw the outline of the figures. Her father immediatly sat up straight.

"Bandits! Again? Public order has fallen so!" He yelled as Spear opened her door and picked up her spear.

"We will deal with them like the last ones!" She got out quickly and stood by ten armored guards who had been escorting them. They had the number advantage so she was not afraid of only three bandits.

"Let's go!" Her and her group charged forward as the large man of the bandits stepped forward and swung his large axe killing all of the guards.

Spear, fell to her knees as there was a cut on her stomach which was not fatal. Yet she knew she was no match for these people.

The large man and the older looking one walked past her towards the carriage. She realised quickly that they were going to kill her father and she turned, but she couldn't stand.

She looked to her side and saw that her spear had been cut completely in half and was no longer usable.

"Heh, not bad lady." She looked up to see a young boy with small horns and clothing similiar to the other two. "You must be quite skilled to have survived Daidara's attack."

Spear, widened her eyes as she saw the person pull out a small knife with a sadistic grin.

"But, considering what I'm going to do to you. You're gonna wish you were cut in half instead." She brought up the knife as Yari closed her eyes waiting for her demise. Yet, it never came and so she opened her eyes.

She saw a man wrapped in a red cloak, with its hood down. He had unkempt black hair and on his back was a large beautiful red sword. The ruby in the center pulsated like a heart beating.

"Hey! Who are y-!" The young boy did not even finish as the man backhanded him sending him flying far. He then turned around with his right hand on fire.

(Former Prime Minister)

"Y-you are soldiers from the capital!" Chouri said as Liver took a bow.

"Indeed sir, you see I am a great admirer of your political works."

"Then why are you coming after us!" Chouri said as he pointed his finger at Liver.

"Because! Above all is our masters orders!" As he charged Chouri ready to sever his head from his body he suddenly felt enormous pain from his stomach. He was sent flying into Daidara.

"D-D-Daemon!" Chouri said to the former general.

"Chouri." He said as the former prime minister listened. "My debt to you will have been paid in full after this." He gestured to the right of Chouri.

"Spear, my daughter!" Chouri said as Spear smiled at him. He looked at the cut on her stomach which had been closed by the use of heating.

"Oh, so it is you General Daemon." Liver said as he got up holding onto his stomach. Daidara held Nyau over his shoulder.

"I've abandoned that title long ago." Daemon said.

"But! General Daemon! Where is your honor?!"

"My honor left a long time ago. Now, for old times sake Liver, I will give you this chance to retreat." He said as Liver sighed.

"Master Esdeath is going to come searching for you again." He said as Daemon turned around.

"I will follow this deceitful road until the end. Now leave from my sight and don't start what I'll finish." He said as Liver took a bow and left with his group. Daemon then turned his attention towards the two survivors.

"Chouri, go join the revolutionary army. I am sure that no one will come after you now." Daemon said as Chouri nodded.

(Liver)

"Liver! Can we really just leave our targets like that?" Daidara said as he carried an unconcious Nyau.

"We've taken care of our other targets already! And as of right now we cannot, I repeat can't ever provoke that man!" Liver said as Daidara nodded.

(Capital A day later)

As of right now the Three Beasts stood awaiting their punishment, but first they had to give reason for failure. They kneeled before the Emperor and Prime Minister and Esdeath. At the sides were people of high position.

"So what happened?" Esdeath asked as Liver stood up.

"We encountered former General Daemon!" Liver shouted as the Prime Minister dropped the meat he was about to eat. Silence could be heard across the entire capital. Esdeath walked over to a stone column and placed her hand on it and froze it completely.

"Senpai…" Esdeath said with curled fist. She quickly walked towards the entrance of the throne room.

"What do you plan to do with that information, Esdeath?" A man known as General Budo said as Esdeath stopped in her tracks.

"It's General Budo!"

"Look the great general!"

"The man who trained the fallen angel!"

Everyone then shifted their gaze to Esdeath whose hair covered her face. General Budo on the other hand knew that she was on the verge of tears and that she was curious.

"I'm going to bring Senpai back." Esdeath said calmly.

"As you are now you cannot." General Budo said as she turned towards him.

"I can't just stand here!" Esdeath said.

"I forbid you to go!" General Budo yelled as the palace shook. He then calmed down. "You have a duty to fulfill here first. Once you've done it, we can look for him together."

"Fine, Liver, Daidara, Nyau let's go." She and her group quickly left.

(Frozen Tundra)

**"Partner why do we have to keep fighting Danger Beasts?"** Enryuu said as Daemon used him to cut a snow dragon in half.

"There is not much else to do. I have no interests in what happens in the world." twenty snow dragons appeared as Daemon stabbed Enryuu into the ground.

"Nine-Dragon headed Array!" Daemon yelled as fire blasted in nine directions scorching the dragons and killing them. He then heard the earth shake and looked up to see a large Snow Ape that stood over 100 feet tall.

**"Well this is gonna be fun. I expect a good cleaning after this."**

"Noted." Daemon said as he jumped up into the air. Focusing the power of his Teigu into Enryuu he raised it high as it glowed with fire. He dodged a swipe from the ape and landed directly on its face.

**"Take this ya overgrown ape!"** The sword said as Daemon buried it into the forehead of the beast causing it to scream in pain. Daemon, then wrenched the sword as the power increased and the ape was reduced to ashes.

"Do you feel like going to the southern jungles?" Daemon said as Enryuu shaked.

**"Hell yeah! I hate these cold places."** The sword said as Daemon smirked.

"I wonder if we can find the base of the Revolutionary Army."

**"They'd probably find you instead."**

"You're right they would." Daemon said as he sheathed Enryuu and walked through the frozen tundra. About twenty minutes later he came upon thousands of dead bodies and people mourning.

**"Hey partner isn't this the Northern Tribes Capital?"** Enryuu said as Daemon nodded. **"The Empire really did a number on them."**

"It's just death, nothing serious." He replied and walked past the mourning people. He knew who had done this. She would purposely leave people alive to create more conflict in the future.

**"She hasn't changed has she partner?"** Enryuu said as Daemon nodded.

"Let us go to the south."

(Graveyard)

"Liver, Nyau, Daidara, you guys were just too weak." Esdeath said as she placed a boquet on each of their graves.

"You were just so weak that I will have to take vegeance for you instead." She heard the sound of eating behind her. She turned to see the Prime Minister.

"Will my new team be arriving today?" She said.

"All six have been gathered." He said as he ripped off a chunk of meat and ate it. "They all have personalites quirks and are people of low status. But, they seem to be very capable."

Esdeath, then smiled and walked away. "I don't know much about the people that have come, but maybe I should play with them."

(Military Academy)

"So, General Budo what is the relationship between Esdeath and Daemon?" A high ranking officer asked as they were spectating trainees. General Budo closed his eyes as memories flooded.

"He was her closest friend. He was also the one that saved her the day her village had been destroyed. He is like an older brother to her."

"Also she loved him more than anyone. She looked up to him and adored him, and he knew this but he could not love her. There was a time when he did but such matters should not be spoken of."

"What kind of man was he?"

"He was kind and virtuous, but most of all he was a realist. He understood the cruelty of this world and his idealology caused him to betray us."

"Why is it that he wasn't brought back to atone for his sins?" The officer said as Budo laughed.

"I was the one who went after him." Budo undid his jacket as the officer and the other soldiers saw a huge burn scar on his chest.

(Flashback)

"Daemon, it is time for you to atone for your sins." Budo said as he activated his Teigu. Lightning coursed through his body.

"Atone for my sins? I have no sins to atone for, nor have I forced such a meaningless concept on anyone." Daemon said as he unseathed Enryuu. Flames began to dance around his body.

"Then as your mentor I will have to bring justice onto you."

"This justice you cling so dearly onto means nothing. I have no interests in things such as that."

(Present time)

"In the end I damaged him considerably, but I lost our bout." Budo said as he put his clothing back on.

"So even you cannot defeat him?"

"Sadly the student has surpassed the master. When the situation with the traitors is done I and Esdeath will try and get him to return."

"So you won't kill him?"

"A man like that only comes once every thousand years. Once we take care of our conflicts I will get rid of the source of the corruption in this Empire."

(Southern lands)

**"I hate those giant flying bugs."** Enryuu said as Daemon walked through the jungles.

"Yeah I do too." Daemon said as he looked at the sky.

**"Do you miss her partner?"** Enryuu said as Daemon closed his eyes.

"Who knows."

(10 Years ago)

A 13 year old Esdeath cut down another danger beast as she was making her way to the capital. She stopped and rested inside a cave breathing heavily.

"The Capital is still so far. I don't know if I can make it." She said as she then widened her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't start doubting herself if she wanted to make it to the capital.

She closed her eyes falling to sleep. She had been traveling non stop for a while now so she needed to conserve her energy.

As she opened her eyes after what seemed to have been a couple hours of sleep she decided to start walking again. She took a deep sigh.

"Just a couple more days and I should be there." She told herself.

"Grrrrr." She turned to her side to see a Blizzard Dragon and widened her eyes. These dragons were rare and powerful. Taking out her sword she had to get ready for the fight of her life.

As the dragon charged forward she jumped up to avoid its bite. As she was in the air she dropped down with stabbing her sword into the dragons head, but its scales were much too strong causing her sword to break.

"Shit!" She yelled as she jumped back to create distance. The dragon looked at the sword that was broken in her hand.

She swore that the dragon grinned at the fact that she no longer had a weapon. She had to think quickly and so as the dragon charged she jumped to the side and slammed the broken sword into the eye of the dragon making it scream.

"Now's my chance to run!" Esdeath quickly turned around and ran out of the cave. She could hear the wailing of the dragon. As she made it outside she was confronted by another Blizzard Dragon.

"Fuck." She knew she was screwed now. Was this it? Is her life going to end here? It seems that she was just too weak like her father said.

**"Sentient sword to the rescue!"** She looked up to see a young man who seemed to be around 17. He had on red leather armor and a hood(that was down) as well. Along with steel plated shoulder pads. He also wore steel leggings.

As he descended he brought down his sword that was talking? She watched as it sliced directly into the dragons skull. It wasn't over yet however as she saw the sword glow red.

"Take this!" He yelled as the dragon became covered in flames that sprouted from its body. The creatures of this region really had a difficult time against heat which this man exploited.

"He's strong." She said in her mind as she blushed. She then heard a tremor and remembered that there was another dragon behind her. She turned around to see the dragon charge her only to be hit with a stream of flames.

"Oh no you don't!" She turned to her saviour and saw that he was shooting fire out of his fucking hand?!

"What the fuck!?" She was bewildered was this man a wizard or something?

"Man another one of these bastards showed up." Daemon said as he stopped the stream of flames from his hand. He then zoomed past the girl and jumped forward.

**"EPIC ENRYUU SLASH NUMBER 10!"** Enryuu yelled as Daemon almost failed his jump at the sound of his swords voice. As he slashed the dragon while channeling the power of his Teigu a wave of fire sliced through it.

Esdeath, watched as he landed down onto the snowy terrain gracefully. She had nothing but admiration on her mind. "Woah…"

"You stupid sword! You almost made me fuck up there!" Daemon yelled at the sword comically as she sweatdropped.

**"Oi! Why can't I call out moves like that?"**

"Enryuu we do not live in the Fairy Tail world!"

**"But, its sooooo cool!"**

"Its distracting!" He calmed down and looked over at the girl he had just saved. He ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She said quietly as he gave a happy smile that just melted her heart. "He looks so innocent, no one wouldve expected him to have just killed two dragons."

"Well then, why don't I take you to your village?" He said cheerfully as she suddenly had a sad look on her face.

"They all died." She said as Daemon widened his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry about that, but I'm going to the capital would you like to come?" He said as she widened her eyes and looked up at him.

"My name is Daemon by the way, what's yours?" He gave her that smile once again and held his hand out to her.

"Esdese." She said as she took his hand. His hands felt so warm she thought to herself.

"Hmmm, how about I call you Essy?" He said as he helped her up. The only thing he could see was that she nodded her head.

"I was planning on going to the capital from to join the military." She said as he looked at her in surprise. He looked over at one of the corpses of the dragons to see a sword in its eye.

"Then I'm going to be your superior!" Daemon said as Esdese tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

"General Daemon Stark at your service! But, I guess you can call me senpai." He said with a chuckle.

"S-s-senpai?" She said as her face turned red. "W-wait! You're a general?"

"Youngest one in the last 900 years!"

"Wow."

"I like you! I can give my personal recommendation to help you get started ya know." He said as she beamed in excitement. "Although it's still a couple days walk from here so I can see what you got while we're going."

"Hai!(Yes) Senpai!"

**"That's the spirit girly!"** Enryuu said as she stared at it intently. Daemon looked back at his sword with a grin.

"Don't worry about this guy. He's a Teigu."

"So you have a weapon Teigu?"

"I have this and an elemental Teigu."

"You use two?" Esdeath said as Daemon nodded.

"Now then, let's get going."

(End)

So before going back to canon this story will basically focus on the things Esdeath and Daemon did before Canon. It's also about how Daemon became who he is and how Esdeath falls in love with him.

Reason for making this story? Well im on writers block for my other stories and I got bored.


	2. Pocketwatch

So I decided that when I write this story I will go from canon and then into the past. Also a good part of this chapter will show how Daemon and Esdese got close to each other. Even though he is like four years older than her but age is merely a number right? xD

Chapter 2: Pocket Watch

As Daemon, walked through the jungle Enryuu could be heard singing. At the same time one could see countless bodies of danger beast.

"_**When you're spent after fighting a lonely battle  
And feel like sinking  
Close your eyes, look up  
Just listen closely**_

_**Lonely Lonely Heart  
The wind will go on whispering  
Lonely Lonely Heart  
You're not alone**_

_**Somebody loves you  
Somebody believes in you  
Somebody is looking for you  
Somewhere Somewhere."**_ Enryuu, sang as Daemon sighed.

"You really love that song don't you." Daemon said as his sword rattled.

"**It sure brings back memories doesn't it partner?" **The sword said as his partner gave a sad smile.

"You should quit making me miss her so damn much." He said as the sword laughed. Daemon, then looked up at the blue sky. "This beautiful, yet ugly world."

"**Partner you can be so dramatic." **Enryuu said ruining the moment.

"Enryuu, I wonder if we can find a place where we won't be bothered."

"**I'm not so sure with the Empire and the Revolutionary Army after you….." **The sword said. "**Maybe you can go be a monk in those christian monastaries."**

"Or not." Daemon said as he used Enryuu to cut down plants in the way.

"**Partner are we really gonna stay out of the world? I mean you did see every sin in the world did you not?"**

**Archangels Manifestation: Angels Extract, **was a elemental Teigu that allowed the use of the holy flame. A white flame that can burn just about anything, and was created from the blood of an Archangel known as Micheal. With the blood of the angel one can see all the sin of humanity when they reach a certain point with their mastery of the Teigu.

"This knowledge has left me in despair, my fate has fallen and scattered like the petals of a dying flower, like the blast from a sand storm it has been worn down and weathered away. As if to be purified, the world will be encased in fire so that it can return to the beginning once more."

"But, let someone else take care of that endless cycle, I have no interest in things like that." He stopped walking as he felt sin.

"_Rape, murder, theft." _Even though his brain told him not too go he could not deny that his heart wanted to go.

(Village nearby)

A couple of woman were crying from the fact that they had just been raped, by soldiers from the Empire. They had just been living in a peaceful village and the soldiers came to question them where the Revolutionary HQ was.

They had killed some of the men, and locked up the rest deciding if they could be sold as slaves.

"Ahh, that felt so fucking good!" The captain of the legion said as the other soldiers laughed as well. The woman watched as one of the soldiers brought in a little boy and held a sword up to his neck.

"Now then, If you seriously do not tell us where it is. I will kill this boy."

"No!" He grinned as he heard the womans voice. He looked over to see that she indeed was in the group of the woman that had been raped.

"Then how about I rape you in front of this boy? I'm going to assume he is your son." He then got another idea. "Soldier bring me the branding stick."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier quickly came back with a branding stick used to brand bulls and handed it to the captain.

"I suddenly had a better idea, torturing your son in front of you." The captain said smugly. He then turned around as he heard his soldiers scream.

"Who are you?!" One of the soldiers said. The captain widened his eyes when he saw who it was.

(Daemon)

"_Sixteen of them. The other fourty have already been sent to hell." _Daemon said as he held the neck of one of the soldiers. _Snap! "Fifteen of them left."_

"Who are you?!" Daemon dropped the soldier whose neck he had just crushed and appeared over at the one who had asked the question.(Move like how Clark from Smallville does or...Edward from twilight)

"The one who will condemn you." In the blink of an eye Daemon had killed every soldier and appeared next to the captain that fell on his ass.

"No! Please spare me!" Daemon grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. He stared directly into the eyes of the captain and saw every sin. His eyes began to turn red as the power of his Teigu began to focus in his eyes.

"You have been judged." Red beams came out of ,Daemons eyes. They went right into the eyes of the captain making him feel everything evil he did in his life inflicted onto himself and at the end an angel appeared.

"**You are sentenced to hell." **

As Daemon dropped the body of the captain who went limp he turned towards the woman. A white flame engulfed his right arm as the woman became scared. The boy who was hugging his mother was as well.

"You have been purified and forgiven for your sins." Daemon, said as he threw the white fire on them. At first they expected it to burn them, but they could only feel peace, love and light. They looked up to see that Daemon had disappeared.

(Daemon)

"_**Messiah! Messiah!" **_The voice of heaven resounded with in Daemon's head as he held it in pain.

"_**The man who walks the path of heaven! The man who will rule all!" **_

"_**Messiah! Messiah!" **_

"No! I will live my life on my own terms! I saw it over and over... Meaningless massacres. Meaningless suffering. Meaningless happiness! I was forced to watch it all. Even when I refused to look, it surrounded me. That isn't what I wished for! I didn't become a Hero for this!" Daemon fell to his knees.

"I wanted to know why was the world so twisted? Where did this twistedness come from? How can people be so wicked without needing to be? And why don't they realize their wickedness? Why are there things that bring chaos to so many lives? Why do people rule and let themselves be ruled? And why do they hurt each other? And why despite all that do people still want to live their lives? I was just looking for answers." The voice then stopped and spoke again.

"_**What is your answer then?"**_

"It is because we are human. And because of that I refuse to waste efforts to do this. This world will always be ruled by sin."

"_**Messiah! Messiah! Messiah!"**_ Daemon grabbed his head once again.

"**Partner calm down! You have to calm down! Or the voices will not go away!" **Enryuu said as Daemon breathed in slowly. The voices became whispers.

"_**Messiah...Messiah….Walk the path of heaven…...He who will rule all…...Messiah."**_ Before Daemon knew it he fainted where he was.

(Prime Ministers room)

Prime Minister Honest, was currently reading a book written by the first emperor. It was titled as "_He who walks the path of heaven"_. It was about how the empire first came to be and how he ruled.

"_The man who holds the sword of heaven and the blood of heaven is the true emperor." _Honest read as he thought about what he read. He decided to keep reading.

"_The man who walks the path of heaven and shall rule over all. It is that man."_

"What interesting worldplay done by the first Emperor."

(Back to the past)

"So is this your first time ever being in the Capital?" Daemon said as Esdese nodded. People on the streets were giving her odd looks. As she saw this she walked closer to Daemon.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Esdese asked.

"It's probably because you look like you are from the countryside. I was too though so don't worry." The young general said as Esdese nodded. She noticed that when Daemon walked by people would bow and give gifts.

As they made their way to the palace, Esdese saw what seemed to be a golden pocketwatch in a shop. Daemon, saw that she was eyeing it and grinned.

"Do you want it? I could buy it for you." Daemon said as Esdese widened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What?" She had never recieved a gift from anyone other than her father. He had given her a sword.

"Don't worry about it, think of it as celebrating your first time in the capital which is your new home by the way." He said as Enryuu came out of its sheath.

"**Yeah, and partner here has way too much money to spend. I mean he gets one of the highest paying salaries after all!" **The sword said as Esdese tilted her head to the side.

"Salaries?"

"Basically how much I get paid and I get paid A LOT." Daemon said as he opened the door for her. "Come on lets go."

"**Yeah, Girly quit ya daydreaming!" **Enryuu said as Esdese snapped from her stupor and walked inside.

(In the store)

"You see when you twist the knob on the side of the pocketwatch it'll play a song." Esdese, watched as Daemon who had asked the shopowner earlier to take a look at the watch. As the music played(Go to youtube and type in Zo pocketwatch theme, it should say Ver.2) Daemon widened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Esdese said as Daemon blinked.

"This song, I know this song." He said as the sword came out of its sheath.

"**Ya sure partner?"** Enryuu, said as Daemon closed his eyes. He heard a woman singing in his head as the song went on.

"_Listen to the overflowing melody_

_In the forest of the heart of a lost child_

_Without knowing the days become corrupt_

_But, real love will make him smile"_

"Senpai?" Esdese said as Daemon blinked out of his stupor. He turned to the owner of the shop.

"Hey shopkeeper."

"Yes, Lord Daemon?"

"Where did you get this pocketwatch? I need to know." He said as the shopkeeper rose an eyebrow.

"Well, about seventeen years ago this young woman came into my shop." The shopkeeper said as he walked over to Daemon as he handed to pocketwatch to him. The shopkeeper inspected it.

"She came here in rags and asked me how much she could get for this. I gave her a nice sum since it was made out of gold."

"Do you remember anything after that?"

"None at all my lord, but I would be greatful if you bought this. It has been here ever since." Daemon nodded and handed the man the money for the pocketwatch and turned around to Esdese.

"Here you go Essy." Daemon said as Esdese hesitated.

"Are you sure? This seems like it might be important to you." Esdese blushed as Daemon took her right hand and placed it in her palm.

"I'm sure, now then let's go. I should get you signed up for the military." He said as they walked out of the store together. "You have good combat hand to hand combat skills, but you're going to need a sword as well."

"Okay." Esdese said as she followed Daemon though the streets. She kept getting akward stares and she felt odd about all of this, but she knew she needed to be strong like her father said and so she confidently walked up to Daemon and by his side.

"**That's right girly! Show these people you ain't scared!" **Enryuu, said jovially as Daemon smirked. As they walked Esdese saw a shop with multiple weapons on display behind the window.

"Best shop in the city, Essy." Daemon said as he led them inside the shop. As he exchanged greetings with the owner he turned back to Esdese. "Essy, can you raise your right arm?"

"Okay." She said as she did what she was told. Daemon, walked over to her and started feeling her arm which made her blush.

"Sturdy, but flexible what do you think, Enryuu?" He said as the sword came out of its sheath.

"**I suggest a strong rapier would be good for girly. She has arm strength and flexibility. Now then let me scan the room." **The sword levitated out of its sheath(Yes he can do that) and Esdese watched as it floated over to a rack of rapiers.

"**hmm, lets see." **The red gem in the middle of the sword glowed and out came a light that scanned the weapons. "**Too heavy, too short, too long, here we go!"**

Esdese, watched as Daemon walked over to the rapier that Enryuu had spotted out and picked it up. He took a couple of steps back and began to swing the rapier in fast motions. Esdese could hear the sound of the wind move at this.

"**It's a little big, but right now seeing as you're gonna grow up it should fit you for the rest of your life." **The sword said as it went back into Daemons sheath. He then walked over to her and handed her the rapier.

"_It's not as heavy as I thought it would be." _Esdese thought as Daemon smiled.

"Come on, lets go to the training grounds." But before Daemon even took a step.

"Uh, how about we buy you some new clothes as well."

(Clothing Shop)

"Alright so I'm assuming that you've never really cared about fashion right?" Daemon said as Esdese nodded.

"Also the Paras Clan was more focused on combat am I right?" He said as she nodded once more.

"In the end you are a girl. So, just pick out whatever you want and I'll buy it for you." He said as he saw a sad expression on her face.

"Why are you helping me?" She said as he gave her a large grin. It was just like she wanted, the face of happiness and purity.

"We country people should stick together. You will get eaten alive if I left you to fend for yourself and that would suck." He then sat down on a stool nearby and tilted his head back. "Now then just tell me when you find all the clothes you want."

"Aren't you gonna tell me how I look in them at least?" Esdese said with a blush and pout.

"_Cute." _"Hmm, I could do that, but I'm not really the best at those things." He said as she moved her face to the side with attitude. "_Amusing." _Daemon thought.

"Fine, fine I'll help."

(Training Grounds)

They were in a place that seemed similiar to a dojo with multiple wooden swords known as bokken. Daemon, walked to the middle and turned around.

"I want to see how you fight with that rapier." He said as she nodded. The Partas sword style was flexible in that any sword could be used in its art.

Daemon, watched with interest as she stabbed her rapier towards the air. He watched as she did eleven strikes within one breath a good rhythm indeed.

She was a good candidate to be a general he could see the potential. What worried him was the darkness lurking in the back of those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

He could see the pain and the anger fluctuating as if she was angry at the world? Well, he would be here for her.

Also the other part that bothered him is why did he care so much? Why would he go so out of his way to help this girl?

"Now then, Essy I want you to attack me." He said as she looked at his sword.

"Are you gonna arm yourself?" She asked as Daemon, shook his head.

"Just charge at me with the intent to kill." He said as she did. She didn't even see what happened as she was suddenly on the ground and her rapier was in his hand.

"What?" She asked herself as he smiled.

"That was actually pretty fast. You are about captain level right now." Daemon said as he helped her up.

"Now let's try once again. I'll go easy this time too."

Esdese, charged forward once again jabbing her rapier forward. As she did so Daemon, dodged each one perfectly. She frowned at this knowing that he was extremely strong, but she thought she could at least land a single hit.

"Come on, Essy-chan~." Daemon said in a mocking tone as she started to press her attacks harder. She decided to strike his left arm which he had successfully moved out of the way just in time. Next she decided to aim for his chest, which he parried to the side with his right palm.

"Alright, Essy take a deep breath." Daemon said as he unseathed Enryuu, with his right hand. "Once again I want you to come at me with the intent to kill."

"Okay." She looked at his stance, and saw multiple openings. It was weird how he was positioned, because all of his weak parts were open to her view. Seeing that his right side was literally open she charged in.

_**Clang!**_ The sound was heard as her rapier was sent flying from her hand.

"I purposely left that open for you to attack it." Daemon said as Esdese picked up her rapier. She noticed that her hands were trembling from the parry.

"This is a style that I created, and is the one im going to teach you. The Paras clan definitely has some great techniques." She sat down on her knees and watched as he moved in motion.

"You cannot perfectly copy my style, but you can take its concept and add it to your own." She watched as he pressed a button as two mechanical dolls appeared with guns.

"Watch closely." He said as she did. She saw it once again as he left his fatal spots opened to the machines. As she expected the machines aimed for his fatal spots with the blunt looking bullets as he blocked all of them.

"**I hate the feel of these bullets." **Enryuu, said as Esdese rose an eyebrow. Could that sword actually feel pain or anything? She assumed not as it was a sword.

Once again, this time her eyes followed the large number of bullets which he successfully blocked as well.

"One must always be thirty steps ahead of their opponent." He said as he clicked the button and seathed Enryuu. "This style created by me is called **The Minds Eye**, which allows you to read your opponent easily."

"Woah." Esdese said as he smiled.

(Palace)

"You see since I am a general I live in the palace. I didn't really want to, but out king insisted that I did." Daemon said as he they walked through the palace walls. She watched as the guards all bowed as he walked by.

"We can order dinner, but you should probably take a shower." Daemon said as they came upon a door. Esdese watched as he took out a golden key and unlocked the door.

He set her bags down on the floor and walked over to his bathroom. When he turned around he saw that she was staring at everything in awe.

It was a large room with one king size mattress in the middle, it had a radio(Im assuming they have those) couches and a fridge as well. She also saw multiple pictures of Daemon and a man who was a large and muscular man. He looked to be very imposing and was wearing a white cloak.

"That's me and Budo-jiji." Daemon said as Esdese turned to him. "He is the Grand General of the Empire right now and also my mentor."

"Is he strong?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, he can kick my ass. Although he tells me that one day I will surpass him." Daemon said as he stared at the picture fondly.(Daemon is still not as strong as he is in canon yet)

After they spoke for a little bit Esdese had gone to take a shower. Daemon, not sure what she would like to eat decided to call room service. He ordered steak, white rice, lemonade, and for dessert he ordered strawberry cheescake.

As he set the table he noticed the pocetwatch that he had bought Esdese on his table. He sat down and picked it up. He decided to wind the nob as the song began to play.

"_That shadow I keep seeing, could that be my mother? That voice that is singing is it her voice?" _He stared at the pocketwatch intently.

HIs train of thought was interrupted by Esdese as the latter came out of the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom with a pair of red pajamas he had bought her while drying her hair with a towel. She walked over to the table and looked at the simple but exiquisite food.

"What's that?" She asked as she pointed to the yellow liquid. Daemon smiled at her as she did so.

"That is called lemonade have you heard of it?" He replied as she nodded her head.

"I've never tried it though." She said as he poured it into a cup and handed it to her. She stared at the drink analysing it. Then she brought it up to her mouth just for a taste.

Her eyes widened at the sweetness of the drink and the tinge of sour. She loved it and while she did not know it, Daemon smirked when he saw her chug the entire thing.

"I guess you like it then." Daemon said as Esdese looked up to him giving her a smug grin.

After the meal Esdese sat on the bed and yawned as Daemon who was still at the kitchen table watched her. He had just gotten back from changing into a red shirt and black sweats.

"Well it's already midnight, why don't you go to bed?" Daemon said as she looked around and set her eyes on the couch.

"Where will you sleep, Senpai?" She said as he pointed at the couch.

"I will sleep on the couch, you can sleep on the bed, Senpai." Esdese said as Daemon shook his head.

"It's quite alright Essy." Daemon said as she stood up and shook her head.

"No you own this place so you will sleep on the bed." She said with conviction.

"_Did she just order me to take the bed? Well isn't she opening up to me." _Daemon thought in amusement. Enryuu unseathed itself from where it was on the table and floated over to Daemon.

"**Did she just command you partner? Girly you sure have steel nerves." **The sword said as Daemon chuckled.

"Essy, as the owner of the place I _command _that you take the bed."

The two debated until it led to this…..

"_By the heavens, how the fuck did this happen?" _Daemon asked himself, unsure of the situation at hand. He ended up sharing the bed with Esdese, with her arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him from escaping or getting up. He did an inward sigh at her beahvior, but decided to go along with it. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

He couldn't see, Esdese's expression due to her smaller body being wrapped around his lower body. She had a small smile on her drowsy face as one tear slid down her right eye. She was happy that she had someone to help her and someone to care for her ever since her clan was destroyed.

The last thought before she drifted off into her dreams was. "_It's warm."_

(present time)

Esdese woke up sweating from her dreams. It was once again about Daemon dying and it had caused her to wake up. She quickly stood up and walked over to her fridge and took out some lemonade to drink it.

She reached into the pocket of her pajamas and took out the golden pocketwatch that Daemon had bought her all those years ago. She was currently twenty-four and he was twenty-eight, so he bought this for her eleven years ago.

She, walked over to her wall that had pictures of her and Daemon, from the time since she was thirteen till she was twenty-one which was when he had left.

She, remembered it as if it was yesterday when she was eighteen and told him that she loved him. She began to twist the nob on the pocketwatch frantically as tears were falling out of her eyes. She was currently having a breakdown and the only thing that could calm her was the tune from the pocketwatch.

As it played she put her back against the wall and slid down slowly. She began to take deep breaths as tears poured out of her eyes. She missed him so much and wanted to pursue him so badly.

She wanted him, he belonged to her and that is how it will always be. She wanted him to fight alongside her once again, she wanted him to scold her, she wanted him to hold her, she wanted him to kiss her.

She wanted that night where she gave herself to him all those years ago. She wanted to burn down this world along with him, she just couldn't understand how he could not see the joy in destruction, did she do something wrong?

"_No, I didn't do anything wrong." _She told herself as the pocketwatch kept playing. The tune was soothing and calmed her down. This was his room and she could still smell his scent on his clothing even after all this time, things were still the same waiting for him to someday return.

She, walked over to the bed and laid back down. "_Waiting….to feel your warmth once again."_


	3. The True King

Gosh I derped near the end of this chapter. I just wanted to get something out with College and writers block happening. Well, have fun! :)

Chapter 3: The True King

"Have you fallen so deep into the pit of despair that you even refuse the person you love?" Budo yelled as Daemon stared at him with an emotionless expression.

They were currently in the fake forest nearby the capital city. The two were standing at the top of a flat large hill. One could see thunderclouds appear as lightning coursed from the clouds into the Teigu of the Grand General.

In front of him was his surrogate son known as Daemon. This man was to become the next Grand General and was the man that Budo had been waiting for to take his role.

"Humanity no longer has meaning to me." Daemon said as his side of the flat hill became enveloped in white flames. From far away it would look as if a large array of lightning and fire were locked in a struggle.

"Did you not wish to protect her? Do you not love her?!" Budo said as Daemon smiled sadly. "You are going to regret this Daemon."

"It's too late to regret. Reality is cruelly moving forward."

"What happened to that dream of peace? What happened to creating an empire that wasn't corrupted?" Budo said as Daemon gave a dark chuckle.

"Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war...those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something that only humans could do. They're two sides of the same coin...to protect something...another must be sacrificed." Daemon replied as Budo frowned.

"I can no longer do anything." Budo then slammed his fist together creating a shockwave of lightning. "Then we shall settle this with combat!"

"Enryuu!"

"Got cha partner!" Enryuu, yelled as it unseathed itself slightly from its scabbard. Daemon, drew his sentient sword as it gleamed with the white flames of the angel.

"Adrammelec!" Budo yelled as he took off his cloak revealing his Teigu. "I'm going to drag you back to the Empire even if I have to break your legs pup!"

"You can try, Sensei." Daemon charged forward and jumped bringing down Enryuu. Budo seeing this used the armored gauntlets of Adrammelec to block it. As he did a powerful clash of fire and lightning surged.

Budo being slightly stronger in strength pushed Daemon back. Budo opened his hands as lightning cackled and closed it. Daemon watched as the impacters on top of the gauntlets begna to charge.

"Here it comes partner!" This time Budo jumped forward with his right fist ready to impact. Daemon rose up Enryuu to block with the flat side.

"Now, Enryuu!"

"Divine Protection!" A red barrier appeared as the red gem in the center of Enryuu appeared. At the moment that Budo made contact with Enryuu it ate up the power of his Teigu, but not the impact behind the push. Daemon, was sent flying into a boulder with a loud crash.

"So that is the ability of your sword. It really is a unique Teigu indeed." Budo took a step forward wondering if Daemmon was down for the count. As he stepped forward he heard a sizzle and looked down.

"Flame Pillar!" Daemon yelled as Budo was engulfed by white flames, but not before sending a stream of lightning towards Daemon.

Multiple explosions ensued and as the smoke cleared it revealed Budo on one knee and Daemon standing with the help of Enryuu.

"At the same time that the pillar of flame activated you sent a stream of flames towards me." Budo said as he stood up. He looked down at his chest to see his Teigu unharmed, but he could feel it. He had a huge burn underneath the chestplate of his Teigu.

"And I absorbed your attack with my left arm." Daemon said as Budo could see that the arm seemed to be limp. His eyes widened as a holy light appeared over Daemons arm.

He noticed that Daemon was breathing heavily, but when he began to move his arm that was supposedly out of comission.

"Enryuu."

"Yeah partner?"

"I'm going to put you away for now." Daemon said to the sword.

"Fine, I'm tired anyway." As Daemon sheathed Enryuu he got into a stance. Daemon, brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.(Can you guess this martial art?)

Budo, charged forward with his right hand cloaked in electricity, Daemon then charged forward with his elbow parrying Budos electric filled punch sending it to the side and obliterating boulders around them, when Budo brought up his other fist Daemon repeated the action , while doing this Daemon brought his left hand down and slammed Budos outstretched fist. This exposed his' neck, left unguarded to Daemon's attack.

Daemon then charged in and unleashed a rotating flurry of fiery punches to the exposed neck of Budo, he then kicked him. Budo reacting quickly caught his kick and then headbutted Daemon making him take a couple of steps backwards.

Budo, knew this style as Daemon had used it against him many time in their spars. He could feel the ringing in his fist even though they were protected by his teigu he could still feel numbness. Budo, then brought his arms back.

"Lightning Impact." Budo suddenly appeared next to Daemon and slammed a powerful electric filled fist right towards the heart of Daemon. He felt the body of his star pupil go limp as tears dropped from his eyes.

"Why did you have to see all of the sins of this world." He said as Daemon began to chuckle.

"Sensei, you aimed for a heart which I no longer have." Budo widened his eyes as Enryuu pierced his chest.

"Gah!" Budo yelled as he stumbled back and fell.

"You are my sensei, and I no longer wish to have part in this world. So, I did not aim at your heart." Daemon said as he turned around and walked away.

"Daemon." Budo said as his student stopped. "Who have you become."

"I am no one. All I want to do is die and heaven refuses me to. After all this world is completely worthless. There is nothing but misery in it."

(Still in past)(Esdeath confesses to Daemon)

Daemon, stood on the shore of a lake with Esdeath behind him kicking the ground akwardly. She had turned nineteen today and they were hunting Danger Beasts in . He had bought her a necklace with a cross, because it was the symbol of her clan.

Enryuu was stabbed into the ground not too far away singing a sappy love song.

Esdeath, on the other hand was thinking of confessing to Daemon. The man who had taken care of her and saved her never looked at her as a woman. She had wondered if he was gay, but according to Enryuu this was not the case.

Enryuu had told her that partner had never thought about love as his ideals were in the way. He was a loyal servant of the current king(King was still alive at this time). That was all he ever followed was his ideals and he had no time for such things.

Right now she was deciding if she should hug him from behind or not and confess her love. Last night she had asked him for a single favor and that was to sleep with her. He gave her the necklace and asked her what else she wanted.

"Daemon." She said with a soft tone watching his back. His eyes stayed on the serenity of the lake as the wind blew.

"What is it, Essy." he said with a deep graceful tone as always. His tone was sincere and smooth. Lately he had been so reclusive and he knew when Esdeath called him by his name instead of Senpai she had a serious question.

He felt her hands wrap around his abdomen from behind. He also felt her bury her face into the back of his neck.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"..."

"After last night how can you not see how I feel?" She gasped as Daemon turned around and held her tight to him.

"I see a woman that I raised. I see a person who is strong a person that I am proud of." He then faced her. "I love you more than anything in this world Essy, and you are the most important person in my life."

(Present time)(Throne Room)

"Your Highness." A soldier said as he kneeled before the King and the Prime Minister.

"Yes, please speak." Honest said as he munched on his meat.

"General Daemon was spotted in the south. The meat fell from the hands of Honest as the other high ranking members were shocked. Their mouths left open at what the soldier had told them.

"Are you sure?!" One of the high ranking officials yelled out.

"Yes! We are sure, white flames were left as residue and one soldier managed to escape his onslaught!" Honest said.

"He has been taken care of." The soldier said as Honest nodded.

"We cannot let word of this get out towards Esdeath and Budo." He said as he walked down the steps. "If he is leading the revolutionary army than this was a bigger problem than I thought."

"What should we do?" The young king said as Honest ran his hands through his beard.

"I will think of something. In the mean time send some squads down south."

(Jaegers)

Esdeath was currently watching as her new team wiped out a base of bandits. In her hand the pocketwatch that Daemon had bought for her so long ago.

The sounds of men screaming in pain and agony were drowned out as the song played. The wind blew softly as the song went on.

"This song makes me realize how beautiful this world is."

"Then you went and left me." Esdeath said as she closed the pocketwatch. "You can't run forever Daemon."

She looked ot her side as a hawk landed by her with a note. One of the spies for her and Budo had just sent a message.

General Daemon has been spotted in the south.

As she read the note the mountain she was standing on was suddenly covered in ice. An obsessive grin appeared on her face.

"You can't run from me Daemon."

(Daemon)

Daemon, opened his eyes and blinked. "Where am I? And where is Enryuu?"

He widened his eyes when he realized he was chained and bounded. He looked up to see hundreds of soldiers and a very familiar person.

"Hello, Najenda." Daemon said as the other general frowned.

"Hello, Daemon."

"Where is Hemi and Nakaido?" He asked.

"Oh they are on their own mission right now."

"Are you going to let me go?"

"That depends." Najenda said as Daemon sighed already knowing the answer.

"I will not join the revolutionary army." He said.

"And why not?"

"Such matters do not affect me." He said as the cahins melted and he stood up. The eyes of Najenda widened as well as the girl known as Chelsea. Those chains were made of heat immune metal! Susanoo quickly stood in front of Najenda.

"Fight?" Susanoo asked Najenda as she shook her head.

"Where is Enryuu?" Daemon asked.

"That sword wouldn't shut up. So we put it in a room over there." Chelsea said as she pointed ar a door nearby. Daemon held out his hand as the door busted open and Enryuu flew into his hands.

"PARTNER! YOU"RE ALRIGHT! I WAS SO SCARED!" The sword began to comically cry as the Revolutionary Army sweatdropped.

"Calm down Enryuu." Daemon said as he seathed the sword. He turned to the Revolutionary Army.

"Your justice cannot save this world, it is useless." He then turned around and raised his hand blowing a hole in the wall.

"We can create a country of peace Daemon!" Najenda said as Daemon stopped.

"Speaking of peace while spilling blood. That is only something that humans can do." He began to step forward.

"Wait!" A higher pitched voice said. He turned around to see a girl with orange hair. "Why? You can change everything! Why don't you?"

"Why is it that people like all of you who believe they can do anything, can't. If you want to change this world then do it without me." After saying that Daemon left uninterested in the ways of the Revolutionary Army.

(A couple of days later)

"Man partner, I'm so bored."

"I know you are Enryuu." Daemon said as a barrage of bullets came out of nowhere. As he dodged he saw a girl who had a machine gun for a hand? She also had the Teigu known as Hekatonkeiru.

"Oi, partner that's one of the organic Teigu." Enryuu, said as Daemon nodded.

"Koro! Use the call!" Daemon watched as the little dog like Teigu grew in size and released a loud roar. Suddenly a man in black armor appeared.

"Demon Armor: Grand Chariot." Enryuu said with a whistle as it noticed the Empire emblem. Suddenly more members of the Jaegers(Except Esdeath) appeared."The empire really did it this time partner."

"Daemon~, when was the last time I asked you to let me examine you." A voice that sent chills up the body of Daemon said. It was one of the scientists of the capital.

"Man I hate that Teigu: Perfector as much as the one the girl has." Enryuu said referring to Kurome.

"And which one would that be?"

"Yatsufusa" Suddenly Kurome was on top of a giant skeleton of a S-class danger beast.

"We were told not to hold back against you." She said as she drew her sword. Next to her a man that seemed to be an angel appeared.

"And now we have Mastema and look Rubicante! That was made from your Teigu you know that?" Daemon took a deep sigh as the one known as Wave steped forward.

"General Daemon, you were my role model…." Wave clenched his fist. seeing this tried to warn Wave not to do anything stupid.

"Wave! Don't!" Wave jumped forward and threw a jab which Daemon dodged. Daemon then brought up his left fist. Wave watched as Daemon moved in closer only a pair of blue eyes from a distance could see the movement as the fist slammed into the helm of Grand Chariot.

"Gah!" Wave yelled in pain as he was sent flying back. Seryuu then appeared from behind with her gun releasing a stream of bullets.

"Not so fast!" Enryuu yelled as he created a barrier blocking the bullets.

(Talk with Esdeath)

"So if we are pursuing General Daemon does he have any weaknesses?" Wave asked as Esdeath chuckled. Everyone stared at her as she wondered.

"Not sure." She said as they all face faulted. "But, if there was it would be seperating, Enryuu from him."

"Enryuu?" Seryu asked as Esdeath explained.

"Teigu number 49 known as Heavenly Sword Enryuu. It's a sentient talking sword that has a wide array of abilities and knows about every Teigu in existence." She explained as Run put a finger under his chin.

"So that means that Enryuu will tell Daemon the weaknesses of our Teigu?" He asked as Esdeath nodded.

"Enryuu can also see in a 360 radius so anything Daemon cannot see Enryuu can." Esdeath looked around to see that the Jaegers had understood and then continued. "However even without Enryuu he is stronger than me, so I need you all to make a situation where I can come in and we can face him together."

"Bors, you should try to avoid combat on Daemon as it would only make him stronger." She then turned to Seryu. "Make sure Koro doesn't get too close as Daemon could just turn him into a pile of ashes."

"Yes, Ma'm!" The two Jaegers said.

(Back to Jaegers)

"Man that fucking hurt." Wave said as he got out of the pile of rubble he was under. One could see that part of his helm was missing.

"Oi, partner I think this might be a bit much. I get handling tons of soldiers, but multiple people with Teigu…..I mean I'm sure we can do this, but I have a bad feeling for some reason."

As the sword was babbling on about how they should just get out of this situation. Daemon, was dodging feathers, bullets, and the occassional beam from Desta-Ghoul.

"He's merely toying with us!" Seryu said as Kurome charged in for direct combat.

"Draw your sword." She said quietly as she jabbed the sword right into the heart of Daemon much to the shock of the others. However when Daemon brought his hand and ripped the sword out even Kurome jumped back.

They heard eerie whispers as a white light hovered over the wound.

"Messiah, Messiah." They watched as time around the wound seemed to transcend and reverse. Even the clothing was returned to normal.

"Wait….Esdeath didn't say anything about that." Wave said as they a shadow appeared over them. They looked up to see a giant meteorite of ice and jumped back as it slammed down right on top of Daemon.

Esdeath landed on the ground, her body was really hot right now with emotion. The Jaegers thought it had been over, but the ice melted instantly.

Blue eyes met with Crimson ones creating a lot of emotion and turmoil in Esdeath. She realised that his skin had become much more pale, and his eyes were no longer filled with the determination and eagerness from long ago.

"Enryuu how did you not see that coming?" Daemon said.

"I was too busy yapping so I must have not noticed it." Enryuu then looked over to see Esdeath and comically began to shake. "Oh shit! It's girly!"

"Esdeath." Daemon said as said person stepped forward hurt.

"Don't call me that! Call me by what you used to call me!" Esdeath yelled out as Daemon closed his eyes for a second.

"I really do not know why we are having this conversation." He said he could not face her now. Seeing her would only make things worse, those who stayed by his side will eventually die, because of who he was.

(Flashback)

"You can choose to do nothing, but know this, because of who you are and what you will always be. The people close to you will always have a high chance of dying. That is your curse Daemon, along with seeing all of the sin in this world and living your life as a weapon that is your curse. You who have denied your path will understand what sadness is, for I will not make things easy for you. When the darkness comes will you be the one who creates the light? Or will you fall into the pit of despair."

(Present time)

Daemon, noticed that everything had gone still, he knew of this technique and Enryuu had told him of it. The power to freeze time was a great one indeed, but what if he burned what held time still? Esdeath widened her eyes as Daemon rose Enryuu into the air.

"Heaven passes hell." His Teigu and hers were exact opposites, however she was no where as skilled as him in the power of it. Thus he turned the tables on her and froze time on her.

"Essy." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her right cheek and took a deep sigh. "Do you think we could be lovers again in a different life? One where I am notthe saviour."

He saw that in one of her pockets a golden chain caught his attention. As he realised quickly it was the pocketwatch. As he opened it he noticed it was broken and could no longer play its tune. He brought up the pocketwatch and closed his eyes in concentration. A white energy began to flow into the watch.

"Messiah….Messiah." As he opened his closed hand the melody began to play. His dormant heart began beating.

"I miss that song." Enryuu said as Daemon nodded. He then took Esdeath's hand and placed it in her palm letting the song play. He then kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

"5…..4…..3….2...1." As he finished counting down he disappeared in a white flame making time flow once again.

(Najenda and new recruits)

Najenda, was currently reading a book that the Revolutionary Army had found. It was a lost text written by the first Emperor who had also been the only user of the Teigu's that Daemon was using.

At first she wondered, if Daemon had been royalty, but quickly dismissed the fact. They had done a test on his blood and he was no way related to the Emperor.

This book however stated that he who can use the Teigu of the Angel and the sword of the Angel is the rightful Emperor. It seems that only those who held the qualities of a king can use the Teigu. She had a lot to think about as the Revolutionary Army needed a true leader. As of right now they were just doing what they could which was be a thorn in the side of the empire.

"We need to find him." Luckily Susann'o was a good tracker.

"General Daemon?" Chelsy asked as Najenda nodded. "I'm not too sure about asking the guy. I mean if a guy that strong wants nothing to do with anything then why bother him?"

"A man of that power can't just sit still."

"Then why is he like that?" Chelsy asked once again as Najenda sighed.

"Many things happened and those things caused Daemon to change." A grim look appeared onto the face of the leader of Night Raid. "I guess I'll have to explain these things to everyone though."

(end)

I'm going somewhere with this story now. The end of this chapter may have been shaky, but don't worry good shit is coming along.


End file.
